pay day
by Cara Gracious
Summary: Summary: For pure snow angels contest. it had been three year since she left him. Would she come back? He was still waiting for her. Will it pay in the end? Pairing Miyu and Kanata.


Pay Day

Typical disclaimer applies

Summary: For pure snow angels contest. it had been three year since she left him. Would she come back? He was still waiting for her. Will it pay in the end? Pairing Miyu and Kanata.

Genre: general/ romance

He was sitting in his room. The sun light netted through the window. Dressed in a tuxedo, he was holding a photograph. A blonde was standing next him. His hand resting on her waist. A familiar smile was dancing on her face. It had been taking outside the temple. _"Miyu"_ he thought. "_Three years. Three years, since you left and I'm still waiting for you"_

"_It had been almost four years. We had been together for that long, since Ruu left. You had fought with your parents to stay with me. In the end, they left you. We were going out then and one day, three years later, you got a call. Your parents were caught in an accident. You rushed to them, in America. You never returned. But you called, a month later. Even though the call was cut short due to disturbances, I could tell you were desperate to talk to me. You said you were…… I couldn't really make it, but I think it sounded like per elephant or was it peg tenant or pregnant (I hope not). Then you called three months later, you said "I'm sorry, really sorry I couldn't…."the line went dead. You wanted to say something. I tried to call you back but no one picked it up. Now more than two years later from then, you haven't returned yet and I'm still waiting."_

"Kanata, are you coming? You don't want to be late" a voice called. "Santa I'm coming. Don't be in such a hurry." Kanata said. It was his marriage. He was marrying his pen pal, akane. It was really surprising because none of his friends thought he would be the first one to marry. "Fine dad, I'm leaving" Kanata said. "Don't be late" Hosho said and Kanata left. Hosho worked for a while but was disturbed by some noises. "Who's there?" he asked walking towards the door. "Uncle Hosho" a voice said. "Miyu" Hosho said startled. "Uncle, where is Kanata?" Miyu asked smiling. "He's gone to church" he replied, still surprised. Miyu was in hurry to meet Kanata, she was about to leave but was stopped as she remembered something. "Uhhhh….. Uncle Hosho can you do me a favor" Miyu questioned hesitating a bit. "Sure" Hosho said.

The ceremony had almost ended. The bouquet was thrown by the bride. A girl, who was standing near the gate, caught it. She was panting. It seemed she had just arrived. Rest of the crowd erupted into cheers, while a boy stood there, stunned. "Miyu" he murmured. "Kanata" she said. "Miyu is that really you!" "Miyu! You are back" "Miyu, how are you" their friends chirped. "Guys one by one" Miyu directed to her friends. Miyu looked into Kanata's eyes and smiled. It was like she could read through him. He was still not ready to believe it was her. She was really back. Her smile reassured her.

It was late in the evening when the two could find time for themselves, as they returned to the temple. "Miyu, what had happened" Kanata asked. So Miyu began. "Kanata, Mom and Dad had been caught in a serious accident. Mom was in I.C.U., while dad's left side was paralyzed. I was really worried. Soon, I started taking care of them. Mom stared to recover. Dad was still hospitalized. I was so busy taking care of them, that I didn't even have time for myself. My health started deteriorating. I had to see a doctor. Then I came to know that I was two pregnant." She was blushing as she said these lines. "WHAT!!" Kanata shouted. "Then, you called me tell me. But I couldn't catch you" he said after he overcame the shock. "I thought so" Miyu said. She continued "after that I got busy taking care of Mom and dad. Whenever I could find some free time, I had to rest to take care of myself. I had no time for anything else." She stopped to catch her breathe.

"You called me one day and when you said you were sorry, after which the line went dead, I thought you were breaking up with me. I tried to call you back, but no one picked up the phone. I couldn't sleep for weeks." Kanata said. "I'm so sorry" Miyu apologized. "It was mom. She had stopped me from talking to you. She thought I'll go back to you. She didn't want me to go. She needed me. She needed my support. Though she had recovered, she was slipping into depression. She was really worried about dad. At that time I couldn't understand her. I had a fight with her. I was so frustrated, so angry, so hurt that I slipped into labour." Miyu stopped to look at Kanata. He was shocked. "That's why I couldn't contact you" Kanata said and smiled. "So what happened?" he asked. "Stop asking questions and listen to me" Miyu said. "Fine" Kanata said. "I was hospitalized for about two months. After I was discharged, I decided I would not come back or even call here for mom's sake. She was really sad even when I mentioned 'Japan'. After two years dad had almost recovered, mom was really very good, so I decided to come back." Miyu completed.

"Really, was that what had happened" Kanata said. Miyu nodded. "I missed you so much" Kanata said. They were now standing in front of temple. Kanata neared her. There was a loud noise from inside the temple. "Oh my god" Miyu said. "I forgot" she shouted, running inside the temple. "What?" Kanata said confused. He followed her, but she was quick. He lost her sight. He ran and was standing in the doorway in the temple, panting. "What happened" he said he said when he finally found her. "She didn't find me, she bought hell to earth. Poor uncle Hosho he didn't know what to do." Miyu said smiling. "Who are you talking?" Kanata said confused. "Miyu looked over her shoulder. Kanata couldn't see any one. Miyu looked into his eyes, boring into his mind and soul. She smiled and took a step aside.

A little figure stood there. It seemed to have been hiding behind Miyu. Kanata looked at it. His expression changed into startled from confused in mere moments. "Miu" Miyu said. Kanata's chocolate eyes bore into her amethyst ones. Drinking in her every feature, her hair, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, Kanata fell to his knees; bring the toddler into his arms. Feeling her warmth for the first time, Kanata was overwhelmed with joy. "Miu" he whispered. Miu looked into his eyes and smiled, just like him. "Pa...Pa...Papa" she said. Kanata smiled and looked at Miyu, tears were flowing through her eyes, yet a smile danced on her face. Kanata picked the toddler into his arm and wrapped the other one around Miyu. "Thank you" he said to Miyu kissing her lightly on her lips.

It had paid in the end. He got more than he expected, more than he ever wanted…….

-Fin-

Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
